


Qi

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Meditation, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione are researching ways to make Harry stronger in the final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"Ooh, I found something!" Hermione looked up from her book. "It says that your spell casting strength is determined by you **Qi** \- your life-force."

"Is there a way to increase my Qi?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Various exercises, including **Qigong** meditation can sometimes increase your Qi." She **quoted**.

"Perfect! Does it explain the exercises and that meditationy thing?"

Hermione skimmed the rest of the section. "Hmm, no. I'll **Quæritate** it."

"Great. I'll ask Dumbledore, too." Harry decided. He just wanted to end this war as **quickly** as possible, and to do that he needed to be stronger. He had to win.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** Qi is also known as Chi, Qigong is actually a Qi related meditation, and Quæritate means to "look into" something, like researching it.


End file.
